


pink lips and red cheeks

by hehatesbullies



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Jealous Jensen, M/M, Misha flirts with Jared so he'd get laid, Mishchevious Misha, No Smut, Soz, The time Misha grabbed Jared's dick on stage, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehatesbullies/pseuds/hehatesbullies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is terribly frustrated and Jensen doesn't know or doesn't care, so Misha helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pink lips and red cheeks

                         "Mish, cmon-" 

                          "Stuff it, moosey. Let's go." Misha interrupted, shoving the taller man out the door. They were at a con, which one they aren't bothered to remember, and Jensen was being a dick. So now since it's time for Jared and Misha's panel, Misha had a plan.

                           However long into the panel, Jared was talking. Misha brushed some dust off of his thigh, and then off of Jared's. Jared took his hand and put it back on his thigh once he removed it. Misha smirked and groped Jared's crotch, making him gasp and jerk. Misha then stood up and face-palmed. "I totally forgot about cameras and the internet!" He exclaimed.

                            Jared was giggling too, cheeks a little flushed. 

                            Jensen, back in his and Jared's hotel room, was watching the panel on his TV. Once he saw Misha grabbing Jared's dick, jealousy flared up inside him. He wanted to storm out there, but he waited. 

                              _time skip_

                             Hours later, when Jared had come back to the hotel, Jensen was waiting. He was sitting in a chair across from the bed, belt in his hands. Jared didn't notice him when he first came in, taking a little time to stretch and relax. He raised his arms above his head, standing in his tip-toes, revealing the waistband of his trademark Saxx boxers and a little bit of his stomach, dark trail of fuzzy hair leading to his dick.

                             Jensen slapped the belt against the palm of his hand, making Jared jump. "J- Jen, I-" He squeaked, his lover standing up and stalking over to him. "Hey there, Jay." Jensen said, voice low and husky, like it always was when he was aroused. Jared swallowed thickly, squeaking again when Jensen pulled him forward by his belt loops, his still-lanky legs making him stumble a little. 

                              "I didn't appreciate what I saw on stage earlier." Jensen purred, pushing Jared down on the bed. "Maybe I need to show you who you belong to." Jared's eyes widened when he remembered Misha grabbing his dick on stage, biting his lip as Jensen started removing his clothes. 

    

                               Needless to say, Jensen showed Jared exactly whom he belonged to, riding him until he cried. 


End file.
